La verdad en el amor
by A.A.Alexa
Summary: Yuzu es una chica optimista y emprendedora con un pasado crudo, pero, cuando se cambia de escuela y conoce a su hermanastra, una chica seria y hermosa que no solo cambiara el mundo de Yuzu, le traira tanto felicidad como dolor. desamores, amores, lagrimas y sonrisas se verán en esta historia, mientras, Yuzu se aventura para encontrar...La verdad en el amor
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_**HOLA PARA QUIENES YA LEYERON MI ANTERIOR FIC, GRACIAS ENCONTRE UN NUEVO MANGA QQUE LA VERDAD ESTA MUY GENIAL: CITRUS, MIS RESPETOS PARA SABURO-UTA PEDIRE SUS DOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES PARA MI OBRA…QUERIDOS LECTORES, PERONENME SI LES SACO LAGRIMAS O LOS IRRITO, MI NOMBRE ES ALEXA. A Y SIN MÁS….EMPECEMOS CON: LA VERDAD SOBRE EL AMOR. PROXIMAMENTE ESCRIBIRE MI PROPIA CONTINUACION DEL MANGA.**_

Mi nombre es Yuzu tengo 17 años y amo con todo mi corazón el futbol…nunca me eh enamorado en la vida, para mí, siempre ha sido: Dormir, comer, hablar, reír, entrenar, jugar y volver a repetir. Cuando fue mi último torneo de futbol en preparatoria varios visores se interesaron en mí y me ofrecieron becas y es por eso que me encuentro aquí, en la escuela para chicas elite Sakura- Mei- Yuki, una escuela que además de tener los mejores promedios a nivel mundial es la mejor referencia para un trabajo. Y por eso me encontraba frente a este portón negro elegante….rayos estoy nerviosa.

 **-Buenos días señorita ¿Necesita algo?-** Dijo un hombre viejo con trajo.

 **-Ah…Es-este mi n-nombre es Yu-Yuzu Ai-Aihara-** El me miro con el ceño fruncido y me analizo como un robot. Se veía muy viejo, tenía su pelo totalmente gris y parecía un pingüino con lentes, era gracioso.

 **-¿Eres la chica de deportes?-** Dijo el tomando sus lentes y entrecerrando sus ojos.

 **-S-si Soy yo-** no sé porque estaba nerviosa, quizá porque no sabía qué clase de cosas pasarían ahí dentro.

 **-¿Aihara? ¿No es ese el apellido de la señorita Mei-Sama?-** Me quede callada, con que así se llamaba mi hermanastra, realmente no la conocía, me aleje hace años de mi madre y la última vez que me comunique con ella me avisó que se había casado y mi apellido desde ahora era Aihara….Siempre hace lo mismo, siempre impulsiva.

 **-No lo sé-** Respondí con sinceridad, puesto, no conocía a esa tal Mei y por como habla de ella el viejo, debe ser alguien a quien respetar. Sinceramente hubiera deseado no cambiar mi apellido…pero da igual.

 **-Bien, avisare al consejo, mmm señorita ¿Quiere que le proporcione un uniforme?-** Mire como venía vestida, mis jeans con converse, un guantes negros que dejaban mis dedos al aire, un suéter blanco con manchas de tinta como dibujo y mi bufanda roja de cuadros negros…mi fiel compañera. Asentí y el hombre me dio una bolsa con el uniforme dentro, señalo unos baños y me dirigí hacia allá.

 **-Wow-** Al entrar pude ver unos baños de primera clase, relucientes, con piso de madera y de pared café claro….lo observe y me pose frente al espejo, tenía un marco elegante y estaba tan limpio…era claro que ya no era mi zona de confort. Suspire y observe mi reflejo **–Vamos Yuzu, solo es una escuela-** Susurre viendo a los ojos mis reflejo…mis ojos verdes brillaban ligeramente de emoción y nerviosismo. Sonreí y entre a un compartimento para cambiarme, me quite mi suéter con cuidado junto con la camisa y cerré los ojos…sabía que aunque lo hiciera ahí estaban…las varias marcas de un látigo y algunas de un cigarrillo. Respire entrecortadamente recordando cómo cada una apareció. **–Vamos, no recuerdes Yuzu, no seas idiota, ya paso, no te encontrara aquí, ya no puede hacerte daño-** Me puse la camisa blanca de la escuela y deje los dos botones sin abrochar, después me coloque el suéter con cuidado, era de un tono amarillo pálido con cuello v largo que terminaba en medio de los pechos. Me quite mis jeans y me coloque la falda, levantándome un poco más de lo normal y me coloque las medias negras que hacían buen juego con aquella falda negra. Al terminar guarde mi ropa en la bolsa y me coloque los guantes y mi preciada bufanda. Salir del compartimento y me observe en el espejo…no me quedaba nada ma. Sonrei acomodando mi pelo suelto en mis hombros. **–Bien, a por todo-** salí del baño y regrese con el viejo al porton.

 **-Te queda muy bien señorita, ahora, puede entrar, vaya al salón 7 esa será su clase 1-A el profesor ya le dará los demás informes-** Asentí y continúe caminando.

Asentí sonriéndole al viejo, era agradable. **–Este uhm…-** El sonrió.

 **-Mi nombre es Hock, el mayordomo de la señorita Mei-sama y también vigilante de la escuela-** Le hice una pequeña reverencia, era un viejo cariñoso, empecé a caminar…

 **-Diablos-** susurre al darme cuenta de que me había perdido ¿¡Donde diablos estaba?! Ese viejo…se me olvido pedirle instrucciones detalladas de cómo llegar, la universidad era enorme apenas di unos cuanto pasos y me encontraba perdida frente a un edificio enorme. **–Venga ya ¡Primer día! Y ya me perdi…rayos si ella se entera no dejara de darme lata…debo encontrar la clase-** Corrí hasta llegar al edifico más grande, frente a él había una pequeña fuente hermosa en donde se encontraba sentada una chica leyendo, tenía el pelo lacio y de un negro brillante, parecía que brillaba….tan tranquila

 **-Disculpa… ¿Sabes dónde está el salón numero 7?-** Sin apartar la vista me señalo el edificio frente a ella. Me fije en su uniforme, tenía una banda en su brazo que decía "Presidenta".

 **-Entra, sube hasta la planta tren y búscalo estará cerca-** Dijo todavía sin apartar la vista del libro. Sus ojos negros tenían una especie de frialdad, pero, a la vez te hipnotizaban, si saber por qué me acerque más a ellos.

 **-¿Qué más necesitas?-** Decía todavía sin despegar la vista.

 **-Hmm ojos negros-** Ella me miro y yo le sonreí. **–Son geniales-**

Ella se fue sin decir nada y yo la seguí, era una chica seria…y por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla. Mientras caminaba atraía varias miradas de las demás, nos e si por mi bufanda o mis guantes, pero, todas me veian.

 **-Omg! Se ve tan bien!-** Escuche gritar a una, voltee y ella se tapó la boca yo solo le sonreí y vi cómo se sonrojaba.

 **-Este es el salón-** Dijo indiferente entrando la chica seria y yo después de ella.

 **-Mei-Mei!-** Grito una chica que rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de la chica, a la que ahora conocía como Mei… ¿¡Mei?!

 **-¡Yuzu!-** Escuche unos gritos muy reconocidos por mis oídos Harumi-chan. Voltee enseguida y la vi en su asiento, siempre en el de la ventana, me veía **-** perpleja sonriendo. **-¡Yuzu!-** Grito de nuevo lanzándose hacia mis brazos.

 **-Dios Harumin sigues teniendo pulmones fuertes-** Le sonreí y ella miro mi bufanda.

 **-Inseparables ¿No?-** Asentí y entonces ella me jalo a un asiento vacío que estaba a su lado. **-¿Cómo está la abuela?-** Harumi y yo somos amigas desde el jardín de niños, cuando nos separamos en secundaria, seguimos hablando por las redes sociales, el padre de Harumin es un ejecutivo de alta clase, es amable y me hacía galletas.

 **-Su salud no mejora, pero, ya sabes lo terca que es, no se deja internar y el abuelo se desquicia con ella-** Ella rio y asintió con mi relato. Mi abuela estaba grave de salud y era una de las razones por las que no quería venir a esta escuela que estaba tan lejos de ella, pero, ella misma me hizo la maleta y casi me hecho de la casa, dijo que debía "Pensar en mi futuro" **–A mi casi me corrió de la casa, vaya, cuando regrese de un entrenamiento tenía las maletas hechas-** mientras le seguía contando como mi adorable abuela me corrió de la casa un hombre con traje entro al salón.

 **-buenos días alumnos-** Tenia un peinado elegante y vestía con un traje color café. Al instante que entro me miro **–Creo que tenemos una nueva alumna, señorita háganos el favor de presentarte-** Me levante y me pare en frente.

 **-Hola, mi nombre es Yuzu Aihara, tengo 19 años y vengo del extranjero-** Todos se me quedaron viendo.

 **-¿Aihara? Disculpa ¿Estas segura?-** Fruncí el ceño y asentí. Todo el salón estaba en shock. **–Quizá te confundiste, escríbenos tu apellido por favor-** Tome el bolígrafo y lo escribí.

 **-A-I-H-A-R-A listo-** Al terminar de escribir el profesor negó.

 **-Esta no es una linda broma señorita, por favor, díganos su apellido-** ¿con quién rayos se casó ahora mi madre?

 **-Yuzu ¿Estas segura?-** Me pregunto Harumi nerviosa.

 **-Si, bueno, "Ella" me lo escribió así-** Al decir "Ella" me refería a mi madre, no me gustaba decirle "madre" no se lo merecía…aunque en mi mente siempre le decía así. Me dirigí hacia Harumi y le entregue el papelito que mi madre me había mandado por correo después de haberme cambiado el apellido sin que yo supiera.

 **-Es cierto…-** Dijo Harumi… **-Quizá se equivocó o te hizo una broma-** Dijo Harumi ahora más nerviosa.

 **-No es ninguna broma-** Escuche que alguien dijo. **–No hay error, ese es su apellido-** De quien venían las palabras era de esa chica de hermosos pelo y ojos negros. Mei.

 **-Ya veo…-** Susurro el profesor y me miro **–Disculpa las molestias que te causamos, por favor siéntese, señorita Aihara-** Fruncí el ceño…no me acostumbraba a tener ese apellido…era raro tener el apellido de alguien a quien no conocías. La clase paso con mucha tensión en el aire, estaba claro que era por mi culpa.

 **-Yuzu ¿Quieres saber la historia de esta escuela?-** Asentí, estábamos caminando lejos del salón, necesitaba un descanso antes de volver a repetir al mundo entero un apellido que no conocía. – **Se dice que el hombre que la creo no tenía en mente hacerlo…sucedió cuando su nuera y esposa enfermaron, su esposa, Sakura, una señora tan amable, compasiva feliz estaba en las manos de una enfermedad que la consumía poco a poco, desesperado el hombre la llevo a todos los hospitales del mundo, pero….era tarde ella no alcanzaría el invierno…esa noticia destrozo al hombre, se sumió en una terrible oscuridad, hasta que una noticia hizo que la luz brillara, la señora estaba embarazada y él bebe nacería antes de que ella muriera, la mujer se dedicó tres días a decorar el cuarto de su hijo, estaba radiante…cuando el día llego, como los doctores dijeron…Ella murió y él bebe nació empezó a crear estos edificios sin razón…-** Escuchar esa historia era triste, pero…Hermoso. **–De ahí el nombre "Sakura" ahora, Yuki…su hijo creció y encontró una mujer…fuerte, decidida, inteligente esa mujer era perfecta a los ojos de su hijo y a los ojos de él también, la convirtió en su hija y vio como el amor de ellos florecía, estaba feliz...y entonces la noticia, más hermosa que le pudieron haber dado…estaba embarazada, todos estaban felices, llenos de alegría, pasaron los días preparando todo para cuando naciera, lo hiciera como una princesa…y nació…la pequeña niña de ojos negros brillante conquistaron a su abuelo enseguida, era su princesa…era todo para él…pero…su princesa se empezó a enfermar, una enfermedad que nadie sabía que era…Muchos dicen que había heredado la enfermedad de la abuela y algún día en su futuro…moriría sin ver el invierno, el hombre estaba desconsolado y junto a los padres de la niña, buscaban cualquier cura…pasaron cinco años y el hombre seguía buscando una cura para su princesa…Y los doctores encontraros el problema…Su corazón, necesitaba uno nuevo, si no, moriría…Buscaban un corazón desesperadamente, pero, era imposible, ni el dinero compra corazones…un día regresando del trabajo la madre de la niña tuvo un accidente…su últimas palabras "Denle mi corazón" cuando llego al hospital…se le obedeció…y murió…De ahí el "Yuki" mas, los doctores no podían determinar que la niña sería saludable…quizá tendría esa enfermedad de por vida….se terminó la construcción de los edificios y… lo convirtió en una escuela "Sakura- Mei-Yuki"-** Esa historia había tocado mi corazón…

 **-Es hermosa-** Le dije y ella asintió.

 **-Oye…-** Voltee y vi a Mei parada frente nosotros…no nos habíamos dado cuenta. **\- Te eh estado buscando, vamos debes registrarte-** Ella empezó a caminar y yo me despedí de Harumi y la seguí.

 **-No te parece egoísta…la niña-** Dude un poco y luego entendí, hablaba de la historia.

 **-¿Cómo ella podía evitarlo? Seguro estuvo destrozada después… A veces los padres se sacrifican sin la opinión de los hijos-** Dije sonriente…Yo sabía de eso.

 **-Hm-** La vi analizar lo que le dije **–No te vi en la boda-** Ahora si no entendí lo que decía, fruncí el ceño y ella me miro. **–La de tu madre-** Baje la vista.

 **-Ah…mm-** Sentí dolor…no fui… ¿Por qué? Tenía miedo… **-Sobre eso…la relación con mi madre no es buena-** Ella se volteó y me miro confundida.

 **-¿Es una mala mujer?-** Me pregunto interesada.

 **-¡No!...Claro que no…Es una gran mujer…solo que, ahí cosas, que pasaron-** Cerré los ojos al sentir como mis demonios me jalaban hacia la oscuridad

 **-Entiendo…-** Susurro y entramos a un salón.

 **-Mei-Mei-** Dijo una chica con chinos y bajita.

 **-Himeko, ella se va a registrar-** La chica me miro como analizándome…yo me moví un poco incomoda. **–Entonces ella es…-** al instante miro a Mei.

 **-Mi hermanastra-** Mi cara fue de "¿What?" me le quede viendo a Mei y ella solo asintió.

 **-Tu eres…-** Ella solo suspiro.

 **-Mei Aihara-** Me quede en shock y luego reí nerviosamente…Esta chica a quien no puedo dejar de observar...Es mi hermanastra.

 **-Aquí tienes tus documentos...-** La chica de pelo ondulado me los dio y yo sonreí.

 **-Gracias Himeko-san-** Ella levanto una ceja y me miro divertida y entonces sonó mi alarma.

 **-Diablos… ¿Dónde está el campo de futbol?-** Las dos se miraron confundidas.

 **-A al izquierda derecho y das vuelta en el laboratorio…-** Dijo Mei confundida.

 **-Gracias Mei, Himeko-san-** Hice una reverencia y salí corriendo.

Llegue al campo y lo mire…era hermoso, parecido en el que jugué la final… **-Wow-** Sonreí ampliamente y una chica toco mi hombro.

 **-¿Yuzu-senpai?-** Voltee y vi a un chica con pelo corto.

 **-Ah…¿Eh? Oh ¿Yo?-** Ella rio, su risa era una angelical brisa.

 **-¿Eres Yuzu-senpai?-** Asentí confundida por el "senpai".

 **-Mi nombre es Haruka, un gusto, soy la sub-capitana-** Me dio una bandana y sonrió. **–Felicidades, Capitana-** Me quede sorprendida y entonces se empezaron a escuchar aplausos. El entrenador que me fue a ver apareció y tomo mi hombro, entregándome una bolsa.

 **-Te vi, como liderabas a tu equipo, te preocupabas por ellas y al mismo tiempo las guiabas, te entrego mi equipo guíalo-** Puso una banda en la bolsa que me entrego y sonrió **–Capitana-** Sentí como mi adrenalina subía.

 **-Si señor…-** Mire a todo el equipo…mi equipo **\- ¡¿Listas?!-** Ellas asintieron **–¡No las escucho!-** Ellas sonrieron.

 **-¡Si!-** Gritaron con energía.

 **-Bien ¡Esforcémonos!-** El entrenador me señaló unos vestidores y yo corrí hacia ellos, después, me puse mi equipo, era una camisa nagra con una ligera línea al costado y el short era igual, con manos temblorosas me puse la banda blanca con una F y una C sonreí y Salí de los vestidores.

 **-chica-** ME hablo el entrenador y yo fui hacia el. **–Esta banda nunca te la quites, así sabrán a quien acudir quien tenga duda sobre nosotros, ponla arriba de tu uniforme, no se te olvide, en el brazo izquierdo-** Asentí y entonces el me sonrió. **–A entrenar-**

Tome el balón en mis pies y lo empecé a dominar automáticamente…todos me miraron sorprendidos.

 **-A entrenar-** dije pausando el balón en mi pie y pasándolo a alguien más.

A lo lejos sentí la vista atenta de alguien…algo que me desconcentraba, voltee y mire a Mei estaba con el entrenador, me sonrió…y de repente mi corazón salto, le devolví la sonrisa, pero, había otra mirada que me veía… ¿Quién? Moví mi cabeza y me encontré una chica alta de pelo café que caía en sus hombros…

 **-Ella es el "príncipe" la novia de la presidenta mei-** Y no sé porque mi pecho se contrajo dolorosamente…


	2. Dolor

No tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a Mei, dios, tenía una hermana ¡Una hermana! Toda mi vida fue solo yo, y mis abuelos, pero, ahora, tengo una hermana…hermanastra, pero, al fin y acabo ¡hermana!

 **-Te vez emocionada Yuzu-senpai-** Hablo Haruka detrás de mí.

 **-Oh, sí, perdón me distraje por un momento-** Le sonreí y ella me miraba atentamente **–Este… ¿Pasa algo?-** Ella sonrió y me entrego el balón para entrenar.

 **-Causaras una gran sensación….-** Dijo ella y volvió con las chicas para entrenar… ¿eh? ¿Causare una gran sensación?

 **-Capitana, entrenemos-** Dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos café claro, era alta y tenía una expresión tranquila Ami, nuestra portera.

 **-Si…-** Me acerque hacia la bolita de chicas que estaba hablando. **–Chicas, es hora….mmm soy nueva así que me serviría que se presentaran y me dieran un poco de información-** Después de que las chicas se presentaran Haruka procedido a darme información.

 **-Tenemos un equipo enemigo en especial-** Todas se miraron y asintieron **–Girls Orange, de la escuela elite, "Chicas elite Maya"…-** Me paso una foto del equipo tenia vestimenta con brillantina… y su equipo era dorado… **-Ella es Maya, la capitana…-** Por lo que miraba era una chica con las que se debía tener cuidado… tenía unos ojos azules atractivos, pero, afilados, una sonrisa excéntrica y por su forma de pose…un total niña rica **.**

- **No juegan limpio…en el anterior partido trataron de lastimar a Haruka-senpai después de que metiera gol…-** Apreté el papel en mi mano… nadie toca a mi equipo.

 **-Escuchen, no se de quien sean hijas ni cuan daño me puedan hacer, mientras yo esté en el campo… nadie toca mi equipo, siempre hay manera de librarse de eso chicas, venga quiero ver sus habilidades-** Ellas asintieron y se pusieron en fila, empezaríamos por penales, quería ver su potencia y puntería, para ver que debíamos practicar. Haruka se acercó y tomo mi hombro.

 **-El entrenador tenía razón, tienes madera de líder Yuzu-Senpai-** Le sonreí.

 **-¿Por qué me llamas Senpai Haruka? Estamos en el mismo año por lo que veo y…-** Ahora yo tome su hombro **–Seremos compañeras desde ahora, seras mi otra mitad, confiare en ti plenamente-** Ella me miro confundida.

 **-¿Qué pasa si te defraudo?-** Me pregunto nerviosa.

 **-No lo haras-** Ella bajo la vista **–Haru-chaaaan-** Ella se sonrojo y me miro **–Somos un equipo, si fallas, te ayudaremos a levantarte-** Ella asintió y se iba a formar en la fila **–Eh ¿A dónde vas?-** Ella señalo al final de la fila y yo negué **–Te lo dije, somos compañeras en esto, no hay nadie más que conozca a esta chicas como tu-** Ella sonrió y se colocó a mi lado. **–Haru-chan-** Le sonreí y ella me miro.

 **-Yuzu-chan-** Me sonroje un poco por la sorpresa y luego sonreí feliz…al entrar a esta escuela tenía miedo de no pertenecer a ellas, pero….son más simples de lo que pensé de una chica rica.

 **-Empecemos, Ami ¿Estas lista?-** Ella asintió y puso toda su atención en el balón. **–Tira-** El tiro fue un poco sin control, pero, con bastante potencia, Ami, se lanzó y logro desviarla hacia afuera **–Sorprendente…-** Susurre, quizá no tenía puntería, pero tenía una potencia perfecta. **-Tenemos una increíble portera-** Asegure y ella sonrió tímida **–Bien, buen tiro, la siguiente…-** Asi fue pasando hasta llegar a la última chica, Haruka.

 **-No te reas-** Me advirtió yo sonreí y mire con atención…su tiro era una curva perfecta que logro confundir a Mia, entrando sin problemas, su velocidad era la necesaria para darle tiempo al balón a cambiar de dirección, pero, también para que fuera imposible que el portero lo predijera.

 **-Impresionante…Eres un increíble tiradora Haru-chan-** Ella sonrió y empezó a balancearse…

 **-Si…umm, bueno, sigues tu ahora-** Todas las chicas asintieron y yo me coloque y mire a Mia a los ojos… **-Tira-** Coloque mi pie de la forma adecuada y le di dirección con mi mente, exigiéndole que asi se moviera a la velocidad establecida para marcar un gol. El balón entre y Ami se quedó quieta viéndome, sus ojos claros me veían sorprendida.

 **-** ¿ **C…o…co…cómo?-** Se sentó en el piso y me observo. **–¿Cómo?...-** Mire a mi alrededor y todas me veían igual de sorprendidas.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** Haruka se acercó a mí y apunto hacia el arco.

 **-F..Fue un tiro perfecto…-** Por alguna razón me gustaba sus ojos se veían un tanto misteriosos, con alegra y divertidos…era un mundo brillante adentro de ellos…aun así me gustaba más los misteriosos ojos de Mei, oscuros, frágiles, elegantes…sus labios finos, comestibles…¡Espera!…¿Que estoy pensando? Le sonreí a Haruka en realidad no había sido un tiro perfecto, eh durado toda mi vida tratando de perfeccionarlo.

 **-Esa chica ¿Quién es?-** De repente ya había muchas personas que no eran del equipo alrededor nuestra…¿Cuándo paso? **– ¿La viste? Wow el balón lo perdí de vista y ya estaba en el arco-** Me sentí un poco avergonzada porque todos me miraban con sorpresa.

 **-Este… entrenemos-** Susurre avergonzada y Haruka rio. Muchas personas se empezaron a sentar en las gradas y observar el entrenamiento a unos pocos metros de nosotros. Me relaje y los olvide, necesitaba poner atención ene le entrenamiento. Todas se sentaron frente a mí y Haruka **–Bien…chicas, estuve observando sus tiros, sus potencias son perfectas tienen mucha habilidad-** Les sonreí y todas se sonrieron entre si **–Nuestro problema es la puntería chicas, casi siempre el problema es la potencia, pero, ustedes como ya les dije la tienen perfecta, así que, para mejorar su puntería concéntrense, sientan como el balón hará sus movimientos al momento del toque, imaginen la dirección que tomara y luego pongan toda su energía en el tiro…concéntrense-** Caminaba mientras hablaba siempre me tranquilizaba el hacer eso, era algo que tenía desde pequeña. **–Ahora, Ami, concéntrate no solo en la pelota, claro que debes saber a dónde ir, pero, también observa a tu contrincante, su postura, a donde se dirigen sus ojos, aprende a descubrir si te va a engañar o si solo tirara-** Ella asintió **–Ok comenzaremos con unas vueltas al campo ¿De qué sirve toda su fuerza y puntería si no seremos lo suficientemente rápidas para alcanzar nuestro objetivo?-** Se pararon y empezaron a correr yo las seguí y pronto me coloque en frente, Haruka me alcanzo y se colocó a mi lado…Pensé que el público que teníamos se iría, pero, seguían ahí observándonos…y siguieron ahí por 20 minutos más… hasta que dejamos de correr…seguían ahí. **–Listo ¡paren!-** Eso había sido solo calentamiento mi antiguo entrenador nos ponía a correr por una hora, pero, estas chicas ya están entrenadas, y en una muy buena forma. **–Hagamos un pequeño partido ¿Les parece?-** Todas estaban no tan cansadas así que asintieron y yo sonreí.

 **-Ya que Haruka y tu serán compañeras veamos cómo trabajan juntas-** Dijo el entrenador mirándonos a mí y a Haruka. Asentimos y él nos dio el equipo de la banca objetando que así la competencia seria equilibrada. **–Sacan ustedes-** Le dio el balón a Haruka y las dos nos colocamos en el centro. **-¿Listos? …..¡Que empiece el juego!-** Haruka la saco y me la paso con cuidado burle a nuestra otra delantera que estaba en el equipo contrario. Haruka era delantera lateral y yo delantera central. Comencé a moverme hacia arriba, nunca me había sentido como en este momento, es como si estuviera conectada de alguna forma a Haruka, podía ver sus próximos movimientos y donde estaba sin siquiera mirarla.

 **-Haru-Chaaaan!-** Grite elevando la pelota hacia la esquina derecha en donde ella lo recibió sin problema alguno… …

 **-Lo tengo!-** y al parecer no era la única en sentir lo mismo, Haruka seguía mis pasos sin ningún problema, coloco el balón en el lugar que yo había imaginado **–Yuzuuuu!-** tan solo remate el balón y Ami no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo paso justo abajo del poste en la esquina superior.

 **-Goooool!-** Escuche a la audiencia gritar y voltee inmediatamente hacia Haruka,

 **-¡Lo hicimos!-** Ella rio y la chocamos….por un momento al mirarla a los ojos pude ver como estábamos conectadas, en el campo, éramos una sola.

 **-Lo sabía…Son tal para cual-** Dijo el entrenador y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

 **Povs Mei**

 **-¡Yuzu! Tenemos que hablar-** Ella había salido de su entrenamiento y con una gran sonrisa se acercó a mí. Por un momento esos ojos verdes hicieron que me perdiera por un momento.

-¿Qué **pasa Mei?-** Ella me miro con esa sonrisa tan enorme que me hacía dudar a cada momento.

 **-Tenemos que hablar…veras no eh aceptado tan fácil…que, esa tipa se casara con mi padre-** Ella arrugo su frente en un signo de confusión.

 **-¿Disculpa?-** Yo la mire analizándola, no confíes en ella es la hija de esa persona.

 **-Mira, lo eh pensado y lo mejor es que terminen y cada quien se vaya por su lado, no pertenecen a nuestro mundo-** Ella apretó su mano en un puño y negó.

 **-Mira Mei, no sé de qué mundo hablas, pero, yo no vine aquí gracias a ti o a tu padre, vine con mis esfuerzos y créeme si es el dinero de tu padre por el que te preocupas, tranquila no lo necesitamos-** Me dijo enojada.

 **-Claro, se sus intenciones-** Ella se alejó y después volteo la vista hacia mí.

 **-No las sabes Mei, y si crees que estoy en un plan malvado con mi madre te equivocas-** Yo la tome del brazo y la mire desafiante.

 **-¿Por qué debería equivocarme?-** Pregunte confundida.

 **-No eh hablado con mi madre desde hace 8 años…-** Me quede congelada.¿8 años? Debe estar mintiendo y si no lo hiciera…

 **-Y ¿Eso debería decirme que es una buena persona?-** Ella miro hacia abajo, sus ojos decían la verdad…había un terrible dolor en ellos.

 **-Es una gran persona….pero, le hago daño cuando estoy cerca…no lo entenderías-** Ella se soltó de mi agarre y me miro a los ojos **–Tu padre, encontró una gran mujer-** Susurro y luego se fue. Me dejo con tantas dudas…

Vaya gracia la de mi padre, mandarme a mi hermanastra a la escuela, mi intención era verla en la boda y hacer después como si no nos conociéramos, pero, no resulto ser quien yo creía que era. Realmente no me agrada su madre, se mueve solo por el dinero (algo que a mi padre le sobra) y tiene una mirada gélida en su rostro…bueno, mi padre no es el ser más cariñosos del mundo, pero, se esfuerza, temo que esa tipa le vaya a hacer algún daño. Sin embargo, como de alguien como ella, nació esa chica… sus ojos son la misma alegría en vida, radiantes, cálidos…de un verde tan hermoso y claro…Alto Mei, recuerda que las personas te pueden engañar…no debo de confiar en ella. Aunque….

 _Flash back_

 _-¡Es una gran persona!….pero, le hago daño cuando estoy cerca…no lo entenderías_

¿A qué se refería con "le hago daño cuando estoy cerca"?

 **-Mei-** Voltee y me encontré con Sara quien me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada intensa, se acercó peligrosamente y se paró frente a mí.

 **-¿Qué pasa Sara?-** Camine un poco para atrás y ella seguía mirándome así.

 **-Te eh visto observar muy atentamente a la capitana de futbol-** Yo fruncí el ceño y reí. Sara era mi pareja, pero, en realidad nuestra relación fue decidida por nuestros padres desde hace tiempo, Sara es conocida como un "príncipe" en la escuela, por como viste, un pantalón blanco con un saco blanco y un camisa negra… Sara es una chica amable, pero, realmente celosa. Su pelo de color curiosamente rosa caía sobre sus hombros delicadamente.

 **-Sara, estas malinterpretando todo mira…-** Ella hizo un puchero y me tomo mi mano.

 **-Sabes que odio cuando miras a alguien más Mei, ¿Y sabes porque? Porque siento que no estás en el mismo canal que yo en esta relación-** Ella miro al piso triste y yo tome su mano.

 **-Es m hermanastra, Yuzu lo es-** Ella se quedó sorprendida.

 **-Oh… ¿Es la hija de la nueva esposa de tu padre?-** Yo asentí y camine con ella hacia nuestro salón **–…Lo siento Mei-** Yo no sabía que decir, era cierto que no estábamos en el mismo canal, que, ella me amaba más, pero, no podía decirle eso.

 **-No te preocupes-** Caminamos mucho y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos frente las escaleras, mi paso no fue exacto y caí.

 **-¡Mei!-** Escuche el grito desesperado de Sara. Estaba de frente… dios si ponía mis manos me lastimaría y no volvería a tocar el piano, diablos, pero, ya no puedo moverme, me caeré de cara….Sentí unas manos en mis hombros y después no vi más nada estaba siendo mi vista tapada por algo…conté 5 segundos en los que no sentí ningún rasguño ¿Cómo? Después al aferrarme a lo que me protegía, sentí carne…abrí mis ojos y vi un tatuaje de un ave volando y justo arriba una marca, curiosamente analice eso y no que no sentía ningún dolor mientras caía. Escuche un fuerte golpe debajo de mí y un ligero gemido de dolor. Levante mi vista y mire a Yuzu.

 **-¡Yuzu!-** La amiga de Yuzu corrió hacia nosotros y trato de ayudarla, Yuzu abrió los ojos y me vio.

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** Ella…había recibido todos los daños por mi…podría haber muerto.

 **-…D….Des…Despues…De..Todo…sigues siendo mi hermana menor-** Gruño y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 **-¡Yuzu!-** Grite y tome su rostro. Rápidamente llego a enfermera y nos ayudó.

Estaba a lado de la cama de Yuzu, mirando su cuerpo, se había lastimado solo un poco la espalda, y la cabeza le iba a doler por una semana, según la enfermera corrió mucha suerte y supo cómo acomodarse, nuestros dos pesos pudieron hacer algo grave en su cuerpo al tocar el piso.

 **-Escuche su pelea…-** Dijo la amiga de Yuzu que estaba sentada al otro extremo…

 **-Sabes…Yuzu no es como tu dices-** Cerré los ojos.

 **-Quien sabe-** Todos puede ser una táctica, no te dejes engañar.

 **-Perdió a su padre a los 9 años… amaba a su padre-** Abrí los ojos y la mire sorprendida **–Lo asesinaron frente a ella-** Me quede congelada y la mire imposible de creer lo que me decía. **–Unos hombre le dispararon a la cabeza mientras el trataba de protegerla…-** Me quede realmente en shock…

 **-Eso…es imposible…su sonrisa-** Ella bajo la vista y después la subió mirando a Yuzu. Era imposible, nadie podría sonreír como ella lo hace si hubieran matado a su padre frente a ella.

 **-Era lo que más le gustaba a su padre…La sonrisa de Yuzu era su alegría…le hizo prometer que nunca la perdería-** La chica toco la frente de Yuzu y cambio la toalla que la enfermera le puso. **–En cuanto a su madre…por si no lo has notado Yuzu no se parece en nada a ella-** Asentí **–Es la viva imagen de su padre…ese hombre era tan divertido y altruista como Yuzu…su madre es una buena persona, pero, quedo destrozada después de que su esposo murió y…no podía estar cerca de Yuzu…ella le recordaba mucho a su esposo…la dejo con sus padres y huyo…Yuzu la perdono desde hace mucho, aunque le sigue doliendo…nunca la odio-** Soltó una risilla y me hizo confundirme **–Siempre valiéndose por si misma…esta chica debió romperse hace mucho, y sin embargo…no demuestra ninguna grieta…por fuera-** Sonrio tristemente **–Tiene toda una historia…sería muy largo contártela…y no es mi deber, solo te dije lo necesario para que lo juzgues…pero, hay más…mucho más dolor en su vida,, pero, eso te toca descubrirlo a ti Mei-** Se levantó de la silla y me miro. **–Todo lo que dije es cierto, lo puedes investigar si deseas…Te encargo a Yuzu-** Asentí y ella salió de la enfermería.

 **-¿Qué eres?-** Le pregunte a el cuerpo de Yuzu que dormía y solo me respondió una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Pa…Papa…-** Si no estuviera anestesiada hubiera pensado que todo era un teatro…pero, Yuzu estaba dormida….realmente ¿Cómo soporto todo eso y sigue sonriendo?

" _Su sonrisa era lo que mas le gustaba a su padre"_ Ahora lo entiendo, coloque mi mano en su frente y le di una ligera palmada por arriba de la toalla sus rizos se movieron ligeramente y me di cuenta de sus labios, eran carnosos, pero, a la vez finos, eran perfectos…eso ojos verdes radiantes estaban dormidos, pero…no podía dejar de pensar en una época en que estuvieran su esa alegría que los hacia brillar..

 **-Buena chica te duele, pero, no quieres decepcionarlo ¿No?-** Esta chica es especial….Mi hermanastra...¿porque no puedo dejar de verla?


End file.
